


Make A Weapon Of Our Hate

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Hate, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snow and Ice, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble. Loki and a freezing Tony Stark. DARK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Weapon Of Our Hate

The human's lips were blue, his breath falling in mists. He stood pale and shivering, the shudders ripping through muscles locked rigid in defiance. He was freezing, the life and warmth leeching from him with every breath. But in the center of his chest, a cold, blue light burned like a baleful eye, and his eyes above it were black, contemptuous chips of ice.

Loki looked at Tony, at the snarled lift of a shaking lip, and _hungered_. To drink that shaking, contemptuous heat into himself, and cradle to his breast a chill, beautiful corpse. 

Or ... so he had thought.


End file.
